


Sick

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Flufftober [6]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Flufftober, Fluffy, Stargazer era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Wesley falls ill after his birthday party.





	Sick

Beverly jolted awake at the sound of her son retching over the side of his bed. She was putting on her dressing gown when Wesley made his pitiful cry. "Mooooooooooooooooommy!!!" His cry woke Beverly’s bedfellow, who immediately sat straight up in bed and reached to the bedside table where he expected to find a phaser. Beverly chuckled. "Stand down, Captain. We're not under attack. It's only Wesley."  
  
Jean-Luc visibly relaxed, but turned concerned eyes on Beverly. "Is he alright?"  
  
"Probably. I think he threw up. Too much cake at his birthday party." She poked Jean-Luc in the chest. "I'm blaming you. You should go deal with him."  
  
"Me? You're the doctor." Beverly rolled her eyes. Jean-Luc swung his legs over the side of the bed and pulled back on his shorts with a sigh. "You get the med kit, I'll clean up the kid?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
Jean-Luc entered Wesley's bedroom and nearly gagged from the stench. "Wesley? What's wrong?" Wesley whimpered and held his arms up to Jean-Luc. "I don't feel good, Daddy."  
  
Jean-Luc still got a little thrill at being called Dad, Daddy when Wesley wasn’t feeling well. He and Beverly had only been married a few months, but Wesley had immediately started calling him 'Dad' as soon as he heard Jean-Luc would become his step-father. He smoothed the hair on Wesley's forehead and gathered him against his chest, trying not to make a face as the sick made contact with his bare chest. "I know, cadet. Let's get you cleaned up while I set the bot to clean the floor."  
  
"Ok. I'm sorry I puked on the floor."  
  
"It's ok. Does your tummy hurt?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Mommy thinks it's because you ate too much cake at your party. What do you think?" Wesley scrunched up his face. "Nooooo." Jean-Luc gave him a stern look. "Maybe? But it was my birthday!" Jean-Luc chuckled.   
  
"Let's get you in the shower." Before Wesley got the chance to protest because he was afraid of the water spray, Jean-Luc added, "I'll shower with you." Jean-Luc threw Wesley's spoiled pyjamas in the clothes referesher, remembering they were his favourite and he would want them again before he joined his son in the shower.   
  
Beverly found the two laughing in the shower as Jean-Luc fashioned Wesley's hair into spiky points with shampoo. She glanced over at Jean-Luc and mouthed "He's feeling better." Jean-Luc grinned at his wife. "Join us!"   
  
"Mommy can't join us."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cos mommies have different parts from daddies." Beverly snorted and Jean-Luc shrugged. "Can't really fault his logic."   
  
"Alright kiddo, you're done. Does your tummy still hurt?" Beverly grabbed her tricorder to scan him.  
  
"A little. Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" Jean-Luc and Beverly held a silent conversation before Jean-Luc's hand came down on Wesley's shoulder. "Sure. Let's get some clean pyjamas and your bear."  
  
Wesley was soon tucked in between his parents and Beverly leaned over him to give Jean-Luc a kiss. "So....still ok with all this?"  
  
"All of what?"  
  
"Being a parent to Wes....I know you never wanted children." Jean-Luc reached over Wesley to squeeze Beverly’s hand. "My love, I might not have liked children before, but I adore Wesley because he's yours. No, because he's _ours._ " Beverly grinned at her husband. "Good. Because this little one is due in February." She guided his hand to the flat of her stomach.   
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, really." A broad smile spread across his face. "Well, I know one thing we'll need."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"A bigger bed."  
  
###FIN###


End file.
